Redemption
by author2012
Summary: Set during Edward's rebellious stage as he goes in search of killers. So, pretty much all in his POV. Sorry, no romance...all suspense.
1. Chapter 1

**First fanfic that I've ever done. This is set during the time of Edward's "rebellious" stage. The body of Charles A. Lindbergh, Jr. had just been found a month or two earlier. So, Edward being Edward begins to search for the kidnappers/murderers. Yes, the kidnapping/murder really did happen (and it's the reason that kidnapping is now a crime in America). You can google it. Not too sure about the exact timeline, but still, I hope you all enjoy. Let me know what you guys think, please, and hopefully, I'll stick to this and continue writing. **

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 1

I was lucky if there was such a thing as luck. It was raining outside as I walked quickly with my head down. Thankfully sunglasses had become popular in the past few years, and as usual I had mine on. Who knows what would happen if people saw my eyes filled with crimson red. They were the eyes of a demon on the face of an angel.

The buzz of voices filled my head, and it took every ounce of my willpower to resist the tantalizing scent of the blood that I could hear being pumped through people's bodies as they walked by me. It was getting easier to ignore the burning in the back of my throat and the venom flowing in my mouth.

One thing I could barely tolerate was the speed I had to crawl at. The ability to run at a speed faster than a new car seemed to be one of the only pros of damnation. Walking at a human pace was frustrating, and I had very important business to attend to. It was so tempting to break into a run.

Finally, I turned the corner into an alleyway, and he was waiting for me. His blood smelled dirty as though it had been tainted with too much rust or rotting eggs. Still, the venom flowed and the scent burnt my nose.

_Sunglasses? I thought that Mr. Cullen would be against something so popular._ The boy thought. _I hope Ma doesn't start wondering where I am. I don't want to end up like that Lindbergh kid._

"Don't worry. I haven't hurt you so far, have I?" I reassured him. A shiver went down his spine. _How does he know? He always knows. Maybe he's a demon. Ma always told me to never make deals with demons. But we need the money_.

I couldn't help but laugh at the boy. A demon was the best word I could use to describe myself. I had left my "family" five years ago because my adoptive father and creator, Carlisle, had wanted me to substitute animal blood for human blood. But how could I when I could only be satiated with a human's? I could at least justify what I did by only going after the humans that were much more like myself: monsters.

"What have you heard, Remy?" I asked the boy.

"Not much, Mr. Cullen. I know that one of the ladies over at the Lindbergh place committed suicide. A lady in the next town over did the same."

That made things much easier. I wouldn't have anything to do with harming a lady, no matter what atrocities they had committed. However, there was still the kidnapper and the rumor of three men. Would I ever find them?

"Sir?" Remy started hesitantly.

"Yes?" I asked.

"One more thing. They didn't want to say it, but I found out from a friend of mine that there was a letter that had been left when that lady killed herself. I think the family hid it, but it said something that New York would never be forgotten."

I lingered on this though. New York? Perhaps they were still there. I nodded and handed the boy a twenty dollar bill, making sure that my ice cold skin would not touch his. He stood with the bill in his hand and ran past me.

The sun was beginning to set and I walked towards the outskirts of the city. As the moon began to rise, I began to run. I felt free, and the hatred began to burn in my mind as a snarl ripped from my throat. I ran and ran towards New York. Towards justice.

**Well, there you have it. First chapter down. This story won't be that long. Maybe seven chapters of this length. Hope you enjoyed. What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**And so the story continues.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. **_**Twilight **_**stuff belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 2

New York City at night was breathtaking, but the thoughts that I heard were revolting. I wrinkled my nose as I ran towards the bearers of those thoughts. It was injustice, and another snarl came from deep within me. I would kill them after I got the information I needed.

The two men stumbled back and continued to walk on by. _Where did he come? Never mind. Sure hope that the boss doesn't catch the fact that we went out and got drunk again_. Deftly, I grabbed both men and dragged them into a small space between two buildings.

"What do you want?" one slurred. _Get your hands off of me, brat._

"Yeah, kid. We've got places to go," his comrade spat in my face. I wrinkled my nose at the smell of alcohol coming that reeked from both of them. _Does he know?_

"I was wondering if two had any information about some people I'm looking for," I spoke lowly and smiled, showing my teeth.

_He looks pretty serious. _I heard the second think as he let loose a string of curses that were far from appropriate. _He's got to know about those three. Maybe he works for them._

"Which three?" I snapped and pushed them against the wall.

"I didn't say anything," the second said.

"Get your hands off of me, kid," the first struggled. _Idiot better not say anything about Sebastian._

"Shut up," I hissed and bared my teeth. I turned to the second man. He was rightly scared out of his mind to cooperate. "Who's this Sebastian?"

"I don't know a thing," he looked away. I could hear his heart start to beat faster. _Sebastian. Did I even say anything about Sebastian? I can't let him know -_

_What did that idiot say now? _ The first thought so loud that it blocked out what the man was about to say.

I lost it and threw the man to the ground. It would be better if I just got him out of the way now. He wouldn't be of any help to me, and the world would be better without this monster. I held him down and brought my teeth to his neck.

The taste of the blood consumed me as a red haze washed over me. I could taste the slight tang of alcohol that was running in his blood. I felt him grow still and cold below me. How many was this? I had stopped counting long ago, but I knew that this was the fate that he deserved. A child abuser like this man deserved to die. It was easier to pull myself away because I wasn't as thirsty. I turned to the other man, thinking of the sight that I looked.

"Now, please tell me," I walked towards him. "Who is Sebastian?"

**Did you like? You better have! So, this may be more than just seven chapters. Who knows?**


End file.
